1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an envelope for containing an item to which access must be controlled and for identifying those persons who have accessed the contained item.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many situations where selected items must be retained with access to the items limited to authorized persons. These situations arise in diverse fields such as law enforcement, legal offices, courts, postal offices, government, etc. The selected items may be objects or documents related to evidence in criminal situations, suspected counterfeiting. classified or otherwise sensitive documents. In several widely publicized criminal cases, there have recently been allegations of poor police control of evidence which has been a major factor in the verdict.
A simple routing envelope is frequently used in industry and government to forward a document to another office and is capable of being readdressed and reused. However, there is no secure means to limit access to the contents nor is there any record of who has had access to the contents. Certified Mail, Express Mail and courier services can be used to transmit a sealed envelope with a record of the receiving party, but there is no control after the envelope has been delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 930,837 to Bushnell, Jr. discloses an envelope with gussets for filing or carrying correspondence. A tape is provided to tie the envelope. Thayer, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,172 discloses a return envelope including respective flaps having addressing surfaces on each flap. The inner surface of each flap has a gummed surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,755, Cieslak et al disclose a multiple use greeting card having a plurality of signature locations for a record of who has seen the card. Drabish, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,157 discloses a reusable greeting card which has several removable signature sections.
The applicant is unaware of any envelopes which may contain selected items to which access is limited and which controls multiple access to the contained items with an identification of all persons who have had access to the contained items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an envelope to securely retain a selected item and which can be opened multiple times and resealed, with a recordation of the identity of the person opening the envelope.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of securely transmitting a selected item in an envelope maintaining a record of all persons having access to the selected item.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an envelope having a base panel having two opposing foldable side panels and two opposing foldable end panels.
The end panels are approximately perpendicular to the side panels. The side panels are folded to partially overlap one another and are fixedly attached together thereby forming a pouch between the base panel and the overlapping side panels. The pouch is accessible adjacent to each end panel, wherein a selected item may be received in said pouch. At least one of the end panels has a plurality of spaced-apart uncoverable adhesive strips disposed on an underside of the at least one of the end panels defining a like plurality of spaced-apart entry indicators on an opposite upper side of the at least one of the end panels opposite from each adhesive strip, forming a plurality of spacers therebetween. A permanent securing means is formed on the other end panel distal from the base panel. The end panels are folded toward one another over the overlapping side panels. The other end panel is permanently secured to the overlapping side panels. The at least one of the end panels is adhered to the overlapping side panels by the uncoverable adhesive strip. An entry is made on the entry indicator of a first person having access to the selected item. A security tape is disposed over the entry indicator preventing alteration thereof and securing the at least one of the end panels to the overlapping side panels. In this manner, the next adjacent spacer is sequentially opened by a person to gain access to the selected item, the identity of the person being entered on the next adjacent entry indicator, the selected item being replaced in the pouch, the next adjacent entry indicator being adhered to the overlapping side panels by the uncoverable adhesive strip and the security tape being disposed over the entry indicator and the at least one of the end panels such that a permanent record is maintained of persons having access to the selected item. Unauthorized access is prevented.
In another aspect, there is disclosed a method for securely transmitting a selected item in an envelope maintaining a record of all persons having access to the selected item. An envelope is formed having a base panel, two opposing foldable side panels and two opposing foldable end panels connected to the base panel. At least one of the end panels has a plurality of spaced-apart uncoverable adhesive strips disposed on an underside thereof defining a like plurality of spaced-apart entry indicators on an opposite upper side, thereby forming a plurality of segments and a plurality of spacers therebetween. The other end panel has a permanent securing means thereon distal from the base panel.
The side panels are folded to partially overlap one another. The overlapping side panels are fixedly attached together thereby forming a pouch between the base panel and the overlapping side panels, the pouch being accessible adjacent to each end panel. A selected item is disposed into the pouch between the base panel and the overlapping side panels. The end panels are folded at a respective fold line toward one another over the overlapping side panels. The other end panel is permanently secured to the overlapping side panels. The adhesive strip on one of the segments is uncovered and the one of the segments of the at least one of the end panels is adhered to the overlapping side panels adjacent to the permanently secured other end panel. Identification information is entered on the entry indicator of the adhered segment of the at least one of the end panels. A security tape is placed over at least a portion of the adhered segment to indicate tampering. In a predetermined sequence, a next adjacent spacer is severed to gain access to the selected item in the envelope. The adhering of the next adjacent segment, the entering of the identification information and the placing of the security tape is repeated, thereby assuring controlled access to the selected item and permanent recording of each access to the selected item.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.